The Lost Years
by Yanagi17
Summary: Four years passed from the night Rosette Christopher sold her soul to Chrono and the Devil and his Contractor battled to protect everything they held dear. How did a young Rosette fair growing up in the strict cloisters of the Magdalene Order with only an unwelcome Demon to call a friend? These are their untold chapters.
1. Chapter One: Night Of The Contract

**Welcome to The Lost Years. I recently reread the Chrono Crusade manga and couldn't help but wonder what trials Chrono and Rosette faced before the beginning of the series. Expect some episodic bits and new characters. In regards to the first chapter, it is never implicitly stated in the manga exactly how a Devil Contract is formed, so I took a few creative liberties. I don't think it was too much of a stretch. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade.**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 1-<strong>

**Night Of The Contract**

"In return, I'll give you what you need. So let's go together, just the three of us."

Rosette Christopher's lips broke into a smile as she reached for Chrono, and his heart trembled in his chest. More than anything he wanted to dissuade her, to convince her she was making a mistake, but as he was preparing to speak a sharp pain assaulted his body. He shuddered, barely managing to maintain his hold on Rosette, who was still cradled in his arms from their brief flight across the valley.

This was the same ache that had forced his wings to give out on him, and for a second time he found Rosette's very living soul calling out to the void in his core. It radiated like sunlight, provoking him to the point of near-desperation. It had been so long since he was vitalized with Astral energy. He could always sense it housed within humans, even when he was still endowed with horns, but he was truly hungering for it now—for the essence contained within this young girl. She possessed a strength he did not—a strength they both needed to survive to see tomorrow.

Rosette's hand came to rest on his cheek then, and he had to stop himself from flinching, the warmth of her skin an unwelcome comfort. He wanted to shy away from it, but her eyes implored otherwise. They remained trained on him, a silent invitation to partake of their compassion.

Was she really trying to console him?

_It should be the other way around_, he thought sadly. _I should be the one to take away your pain._

He was far older, more experienced. He had seen and done things Rosette could never even imagine, but on the little hill overlooking Seventh Bell where he, Rosette and Joshua had spent so many lazy days over the past summer, Chrono was the weaker being.

Her gaze put him in such a state of vulnerability that when another spasm of agony wracked him he was unable to hide its effects, forcing his eyes shut and working to maintain control over his Legion. He breathed heavily, sweat trickling down his forehead, chest rising and falling almost to the beat of Rosette's tiny heart.

In the end it was not his own need that convinced him, but the look of absolute determination on her face. This was the same expression she had worn upon discovering him in the old tomb. It was hard for him to believe he was actually looking at a human child. Something in her countenance gave off a sense of courage that made the ancient Devil want to bow down and serve her for as long as he lived.

"Very well…" he conceded, his true voice seeming to echo with the wind. "We shall form a Contract, Rosette Christopher."

Chrono released her from his arms as gently as he could, positioning her on the soft grass of the knoll. A light breeze ruffled his hair as he crouched down on one knee, lowering is head. He needed her to know just how strong the yielding in his heart was. He would not make lightly of her sacrifice. As brave as she might have been, she was still only a child. She had a lot of growing up to do, and he wasn't about to let her do it alone. He would be whatever Rosette needed—a weapon, a teacher, a guardian, a companion. He would be hers, and he would fulfill her dream. He would save Joshua.

"An exchange of blood binds the Seal…" he murmured, repeating what had been told to him many years ago. He raised a clawed hand to his lips, sinking a fang into his own index finger until he felt blood dribble from the wound. Rosette gasped lightly, but Chrono forced her to forget her concern when he gestured for her.

"You next."

She inclined her head, taking a step forward and presenting him with her hand. Chrono did not want to make a mistake, but repeating the same process he had undergone with the Holy Woman seemed several steps too cruel. He flexed his fingers absently, remembering the feeling of them puncturing her chest.

No, he couldn't do that. A simple exchange had to be enough.

His eyes never left hers as he brought her finger up to the level of his mouth, biting down hard enough to produce another small puncture. He hesitated before licking away the blood, the metallic taste washing over his tongue. He expected Rosette to look completely disgusted, but to his surprise all she did was grasp his hand, brows-knit as she lowered her face to touch the blood on his finger to her lips.

"The Seal needs to be bound to a conduit," he explained, pulling his arm back and turning his attention to the brass timepiece around his neck. He smeared the remainder of his blood on the clock-face. The Devil-made instrument instantly absorbed it, doing only what it was created for. Recollection seemed to pass over Rosette as she took in the watch. He imagined she had noticed it before, wondered what it was even, but not once had she inquired about it.

Chrono inhaled sharply as she took the clock from him with her good hand, hanging it around her neck. The image caused him to involuntarily remember the last woman whose neck it had adorned. They were so similar. Like Magdalene, Rosette wasn't afraid. Chrono envied her naivety.

_No… she's not naive_, he chastised himself. _She is stronger than I ever was_.

From the moment Chrono had laid eyes on Rosette in the dusty tomb he had been involuntarily influenced by not only her strength, but her charming sense of humor and honesty. Her smile had given him something he had not had the pleasure of experiencing in far too long: a reason to go on living. Beyond his need for her soul, Chrono knew there was a part of him that didn't want to be separated from her so soon. He couldn't say exactly why, but he wanted to protect her. He needed to be there for her, as she had been there for him.

Rosette beamed, her innocent face lighting up in a way that made Chrono's heart flutter. Without a hint of regret she pressed her bloody hand to the life clock.

As soon as her essence mixed with his the device clicked open and a gleam seemed to emanate from within. The glow ebbed, engulfing the hill, filling Chrono's starved Legion with more energy than they had been gifted with in decades. It was like taking a deep breath after being forced underwater for too long. His head seemed to break the surface and for a long moment he couldn't help but let his Contractor's life flow freely into him, reigniting a fire that had long-ago been extinguished.

_"Enough, Chrono..."_ a voice commanded, and Chrono's eyes snapped open just as the light was beginning to recede back inside the was about to rush forward to instruct Rosette to close the Seal with a voice suddenly drifted to the hill from below.

_"J-JOSHUA!? ROSETTE!?_"

Chrono swiveled on the spot, looking down at what remained of Seventh Bell, nestled snugly in the valley. From this distance it appeared so peaceful; the whirlwind had ceased with Aion's departure, but the unmoving forms spread across the lawn were a reminder of Rosette's brother's complete loss of control—but wait, they weren't all still.

Chrono's eyes narrowed as they fell on a shadowy figure hurrying to the steps of the building, his movements frantic and unsteady. Darkness smothered him as he zigzagged between the statues. Chrono was unable to ascertain the man's features from so far away, but Rosette apparently didn't need to see him. As soon as she heard the man's voice call out her name her face became wrought with distress.

"F-Father Remington..." she said softly, and with a lurch she stumbled forward. Chrono caught her around the waist, making her look back with surprise. She fought against his hold. "Let go, Chrono! He's looking for me! We need to tell him what happened. He can help!"

Chrono didn't want her to go, but he couldn't let his own indecision get the better of him. He had to trust Rosette.

He nodded his head, and she thanked him with a soft smile.

With a surge he lifted Rosette into his arms, gaze fixed on the form of the man below. He kicked off, much to Rosette's surprise. She gasped and clutched at his armor, but his hold on her was firm. His wings carried them quickly through the sky, his whole form radiating a brilliant golden color. Wind buffeted his face briefly before he angled downward. The ground shook when he touched down, wings folded protectively around his Contractor.

The man, who had turned instantly at the sound of Chrono's approach, nearly dropped the sword from his grasp when his eyes fell on the Devil. His mouth gaped open in shock. He was tall and dressed in a deep blue overcoat that gave him the look of a proud general. He had light blond hair and an angled face. A strange sensation of familiarity nagged at Chrono as he looked at the man, but he disregarded it.

When Chrono deposited her Rosette leaped from the shroud of his wings and ran in the man's direction. He seemed even further taken aback by the girl's sudden emergence, but stammered with relief nonetheless.

"R-Rosette, thank God! Are you hurt?"

"N-no, Father," she said, clutching her knees with exhaustion. She panted heavily as the man—Father Remington, Rosette called him—questioned her in a reassuring tone, demanding to know what had happened. A soon as she started talking it seemed she couldn't stop. She skipped things—namely the Contract—but relayed enough of the story for his lips to twist into a concerned frown. "He took Joshua..." she went on, sounding even more strained. "I... I don't even know where they went. W-we have to follow them! Chrono can help us... h-he can..."

"Calm down, child. You're tired," Remington said, stepping in front of Rosette in order to acknowledge the Devil. His brows were furrowed. "Now then, how to address this little predicament? Hmm." He held up his sword again, brandishing it in Chrono's direction. "Don't think I am foolish enough not to recognize the face of the Devil who took our Holy Maiden's life. You haven't aged a day."

"Funny, I could say the same about you," Chrono responded, memories of that night in the Order of Magdalene coming back to him—flashes of a blond priest reaching for Magdalene as Chrono hoisted her into his arms and crashed through the skylight. He looked much the same now, and Chrono knew that shouldn't have been the case.

"Fifty years. That's how long it's been since you were shut in that godforsaken tomb. I don't know how you escaped, but I think it would be best if you were on your way now."

"Chrono didn't do anything!" Rosette protested, but Remington held her back.

"I can't go," Chrono said, folding his arms over his chest. "That girl is in my charge."

"Y-your charge? Surely you jest. A being of your caliber would have no use for a human child unless..." his eyes widened, and he suddenly looked very angry. "Tell me you didn't make a Contract with this hornless Devil." He snapped at Rosette, who flinched. When she didn't respond he said her voice loudly. "_Rosette_!"

"H-he needed help..." she said, fingering the life clock around her neck. Chrono desperately wanted to go to her, but Remington wouldn't have it.

"To think that you would make a victim out of another innocent. Can you not help yourself?"

Chrono's face softened. Perhaps Remington's insinuations should have upset him, but they didn't. The irony of it was almost too much to accept. Remington was right.

"Maybe I can't," Chrono said quietly. "But I made her a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"Is that so?" Remington swung his sword once through the air, then, with hardly a sign he was rushing in Chrono's direction. He cried out as he raised the blade, "Forgive me, but if I kill you now she will be free of this wretched burden!"

Chrono easily dodged Remington's initial attack, his speed and reflexes not on-par with his hornless self, but far better than they had been before his connection to Rosette's life-giving soul. He didn't want to hurt Remington, and any defensive blow might have left the man with a gaping wound, if not dead. He continued to out-maneuver the Minister, wings stretching out as Remington slashed and hacked with his sword, swinging it wildly in an attempt to catch the Devil off-guard. The moment finally presented itself, not because of Chrono's carelessness, but his distraction when Rosette suddenly cried out.

"C-Chrono..."

The Devil's eyes snapped to her, and he could only watch as she crumpled to the ground, clutching the life clock with both hands. Chrono could practically feel it himself—the agony of Rosette's soul being drained too quickly. Instantly he dropped his guard, releasing the Astral from his form as he abandoned all desire to continue defending himself against Remington. The Minister too gave up on the chase, pivoting to regard the girl with a look of utter anguish. Their fight suddenly meant absolutely nothing. Remington didn't even try to stop Chrono when he dashed in Rosette's direction, heart thudding with fear.

"Close the Seal!" Chrono said, his tone very serious, grasping Rosette by the arm with a clawed talon. "_Close it_!" Her trembling continued for a few seconds after Chrono heard the telltale _click_ of the Seal reverting to its original state. Chrono's body immediately responded to the absence of Astral. Heat licked his skin as his form suddenly began to diminish. He did not fight the transformation. In seconds he was Rosette's height, blinking concerned red eyes in her direction. "Rosette..." he said, squeezing her arm again. To his relief she raised her head, vision teary.

"Chrono... it's you."

Chrono knew she was talking about the body he had taken upon relinquishing her Astral. It was evident that she was much more comfortable in this state because all the tension in her seemed to release at once. She jumped up, crying out happily as she wrapped her deceptively strong arms around him. He blushed at the abrupt physical contact, but was not about to let his skittishness ruin her moment. Unfortunately it was shattered by another bought of exhaustion. Rosette stumbled once more, nearly slipping out of Chrono's embrace as her knees buckled. With a jolt he caught her by the shoulders, his own fleeting relief quickly being replaced by guilt. This had to be his fault. In his desperation to stop Remington he had unwittingly taken more of her Astral than he should have. Her tiny body had not been able to handle the strain of it. She gave a little shudder, looking as though she was in pain.

"Rosette... I'm so sorry. It had been so long since I... I didn't mean to take so much at once."

"W-what are you apologizing for, silly?" She said after a few deep breaths, flashing Chrono a familiar huge grin. "I'm Jake, just a little tired."

Her words did nothing to appease him, and his frown deepened. He was thankful Rosette didn't seem to notice as she pushed herself up, grasping his arm for support. When she was safely on her feet again he watched her turn in Remington's direction, her gaze much sterner than he was accustomed to seeing. Chrono did not expect her to do what she did.

"Father," she began. "I don't care about how you know Chrono, or what he did in the past. I need him. Nothing is going to change that. But I need you too..."

"Rosette, you're a child. I can't expect you to understand. That beast cannot be allowed to roam freely, not when every breath he takes siphons your very life-force! He is a parasite, you, his wiling host. He cannot be trusted."

"I trust him," came Rosette's steady voice, and out of nowhere she grasped Chrono's hand. "He's my friend."

Chrono's cheeks flushed bright red at her touch and words, and he averted his gaze. The power of what she said meant more to him than she could ever hope to realize, but that didn't matter to him. Despite everything that had happened, she truly didn't hate him. It would have been the most natural reaction, but this young girl didn't care.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, his tone very hesitant. "If I had been stronger... if I had realized sooner..." He clenched his teeth frustratedly.

"I told you already, you have nothing to say sorry for," she said, fingering the watch around her neck. "Because of this we can work together. You should know better than anybody, my life wouldn't be worth living without Joshua. We'll all be together again. We'll save him. We'll get back your horns."

_Does she really mean that_? Chrono wondered, unable to prevent himself from relishing in the warmth her hand provided. Since Magdalene's fall he had resigned himself to the fact that he would never truly feel happy again, but upon meeting Rosette this promise had begun to feel more and more arbitrary. Even if he was a Devil, even if he was already beginning to steal her life, as Remington said, he wanted to stay with her. Was that selfish on his part? Probably. Devils, as he knew better than anybody, were selfish beings. They took and never gave—slaughtered, devoured, destroyed. He might not have been possessed the power to kill one-hundred of his kind at once anymore, but he was still a demon through-and-through.

_"Is that really so bad_?" A female voice chimed in the back of his head, and he knew he was remembering the Holy Woman again. He generally did not allow himself to think of her. The recollections were much too painful, but in that moment he was unable to stop himself from wondering what Magdalene would think if she could see him now. He would never know, but he couldn't help but want to know if she was watching over him, the sweetest of souls looking down on an imperfect being from the Heavenly Lines above. He knew it was a silly thought. As if someone as pure and perfect as Magdalene would preside over the one who had taken away her life. He was not deserving of her sympathy. Still, he fantasized that she could see him, and her voice echoed within him once more.

_"It is in the nature of all beings with hearts to need others. You are are no different."_

He bowed his head.

_Things will be different this time, Magdalene_..._ I won't let Rosette share your fate__.  
><em>

He felt Rosette's hand twitch then, and looked over, woken from his spell of memory.

"Ummm... Chrono," Rosette said, her face suddenly wrought with worry. "Where exactly are we going to go now?"

As the thought that they were effectively homeless struck him Chrono couldn't help but look dejectedly at his feet. Rosette did the same for a few seconds, then Chrono felt a hard slap on his shoulder. He cried out with pain, massaging the spot tenderly. He might have felt a bit more upset had Rosette's sudden outrage not reminded him that she was exactly the same. She was still Rosette, and Rosette's wallowing never lasted long.

"You have an idea?" He said with a bit too much desperation, still rubbing his shoulder.

"Father Remington can take us back to the Magdalene Order. Isn't that right, Father?" A sly smile twisted across her entire face.

_Magdalene Order_... Chrono's eyes narrowed. So it was still in operation all these years later. But for what purpose?

The Father did not look pleased by Rosette's declaration. He gaped at her, arms drooping. "B-but the Devil—"

"Will be on his very best behavior. If not I'll be sure to scold him _properly_."

The emphasis she put on the final word almost scared Chrono, and he eyed her wearily. They had lost so much, but regardless of it all this was still the same hyperactive, controlling, sometimes terrifying girl who had dragged him out of the tomb and into the light of day.

"Ohhh, alright." Came Remington's voice. Rosette and Chrono both turned toward him again in time to see him rubbing his temple with frustration. "You know I can't leave a little girl to fend for herself! Both of you, get in the car before I change my mind. It's going to be a long drive. Never mind the fact that Sister Kate is not going to let me leave her office alive..."


	2. Chapter Two: Sisters and Sinners

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade.**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 2-<strong>

**Sisters and Sinners**

On the edge of Manhattan Island there is situated an old monastery, a collection of weathered buildings surrounding a large Gothic-era cathedral. There was a time when the city grew with it, expanding as the years passed, but now it seems almost out-of-place in the sprawling metropolis, a somber stone estate dwarfed by ever-reaching skyscrapers and factories puffing grey smoke. Ask anybody and they'll say it has always been there, watching over the township as it swelled into an expansive capital.

The Order of Magdalene had witnessed all the effects of the Age of Industry that blossomed after the war to end all wars, both the good and the bad—new technologies, materials, construction, the ban on alcohol and the underground businesses people organized in order to spread much-desired moonshine from thirsty gullet to thirsty gullet; the loss of control, the unstable nature of sudden repression that transformed once-peaceful city-dwellers into greedy, maniacal fiends far more corrupt than even the Devils they called upon. Indeed, magic had found its way into the general populace, and where there is magic, an insatiable hunger for power is born. The Magdalene Order existed to keep this hunger at bay, to bring ruin to the creatures of the night and create safe-haven for all those who prayed for God's aid in this time of great need.

The cathedral had overlooked the outside world for so long that it was difficult to believe anything new could be introduced to its stuffy halls, but as daybreak dawned over the city and Ewan Remington's black Ford pulled through the wrought-iron gates, a new presence did make itself known. For the first time in half a century, a Devil was about to set-foot in the convent.

Chrono had never anticipated returning to the Order of Magdalene. In fact, it was one of the places he had assumed gone forever, torn down by the greed of humankind. But what did he know? Fifty years had passed since he'd confined himself to the tomb, decades ticking by like the pendulum of a clock, bringing change to the landscape he had once walked with the other Sinners, and with _her_. He had to admit, the shock of seeing so much development at once almost scared him. The city made him feel so small. Towers of metal shot into the sky, and Chrono stared at them with wide-eyes from the backseat of the car. Shops, restaurants, theaters, and so many people! Chrono had never seen anything like it. Even the sleek black vehicle in which they sat was new to him. An automobile, Rosette had told him it was called. She was so much more knowledgeable than he was in this regard, and for a brief moment Chrono found himself mourning the years he had spent trapped in the tomb. He had missed so much.

_Perhaps it was for the best_, he thought vacantly, shooting a sideways glance at the little girl whose head rested against the window of the opposite side of the backseat. She was wrapped in his brown leather shawl, sleeping soundly despite everything that had happened in recent days. Chrono couldn't help but admire her strength. She wasn't thinking about wasted time. She had no reason to, not yet anyway. She was still young.

Two days had passed since Remington had found Chrono and Rosette at Seventh Bell, two long days of driving with only short stops in between to rest and eat. Chrono had done his best to help Rosette, but he suddenly had to compete with Remington's attempts to father the young girl, who was more than receptive. Chrono couldn't exactly blame her. Who would take the hand of a Demon like him over someone like Remington? He was better for Rosette, and Chrono knew it, but he told himself that she needed him anyway. He needed to be needed.

When they stopped at a small hotel during the first night Remington carried Rosette—who had already passed out in the car—to the room. Chrono watched him do this, envy picking at him for a reason he couldn't even begin to explain. This same sensation presented itself whenever Remington reached out to Rosette, and Chrono was forced to fight off the jealousy time and again. He just couldn't rid himself of the feeling that _he_ was supposed to be the one taking care of her, not this priest.

"Wake her," came Remington's voice from the driver's seat then, and Chrono was stirred from his memories. Chrono looked over at him, brows furrowed. Just as Chrono had been watching him, Remington had spent much of the drive keeping an eye on Chrono through the rear-view mirror. Chrono really wasn't sure what the Minister was expecting, that he would suddenly attack Rosette? He had to remind himself that for most Devils, a child of twelve would be nothing more than a meal. He was _not_ most Devils, but he didn't expect Remington to know that. After all, he couldn't deny that his mistakes five decades ago had led to the death of a most influential member of his house. _Mary Magdalene_, the woman whose name was still remembered in the Order's title.

Chrono leaned toward Rosette, smiling as he whispered as softly as he could in her ear, "Rosette, wake up."

"Ugh..." she groaned, let out a startled snore, and then pulled the shawl over her head to cover her eyes. Chrono sighed, scratching his cheek awkwardly. Getting Rosette Christopher up was not exactly the easiest task in the world, but he had to give it another shot.

"We're here, Rosette. Time to wake up."

She didn't respond this time. It wasn't until the car lurched to a sudden stop that Rosette finally opened her eyes, gasping as Remington swerved in his seat to check on the girl and her Devil.

"Morning Chrono!" She said as if nothing had happened, stretching her arms and yawning wide. "What's up? We stopping for breakfast? I'm _starving_—"

"Rosette, we've arrived."

"Madame," Remington said, tapping on the glass window from outside. He had already exited the car. Rosette opened it and both she and Chrono tumbled out, standing next to each other and staring with gaping mouths at the enormous cathedral before them. Remington spread his arms in greeting. "Welcome to the Order of Magdalene, or _welcome back_, in your case," he gave Chrono a stiff look. "Now come along, Rosette. We've got to take you to the infirmary, and of course you'll need to meet with Sister Kate—"

"What about Chrono?"

The Minister's eyes flitted in the direction of one of the buildings siding the church. "Our weapon's expert's lab is there, an old geezer who specializes in um... unique inventions. I think it would be best if Chrono went to see him, at least for now. You have to understand that not everybody is going to be as..." he paused, searching for the right word, "_open_ to Chrono as you are, Rosette."

"He won't do anything."

"_That_ remains to be seen."

Rosette gawked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No more fussing. Do you even realize what this place is? A convent, a Religious order. Do you really think I can just let some Devil traipse inside without a care in the world? Regardless of what you think and regardless of what I think, this boy is an abomination to God himself. Not only that, but our members are trained to _exterminate_ his kind. There are people I must speak with, things that must be arranged, before he is allowed to enter, and even then I cannot guarantee how much freedom he will be granted. The fact remains that Devils aren't exactly trustworthy."

Rosette was getting very upset now. Her cheeks burned red and her eyes formed a truly menacing glare. Chrono tried to speak, but she silenced him. "Who are you to say who's trustworthy? Nobody even knows him. I'll show them all he's different, I'll do whatever it takes—"

"_Rosette_," Chrono said, much more authoritatively this time, and both Rosette and Remington halted their argument to look his way. "It's okay. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go with Father Remington. I'll wait for you."

"But it's not fair..." Rosette pouted, and Chrono reached out to touch her arm softly. She was still wearing his shawl.

"These people will be able to help us find Joshua, I know it. So go for me. You can tell me all about it later."

At last, Rosette seemed to accept defeat. She didn't look happy about it, and waved to Chrono as she was following Remington to the church, her face wrought with concern. Chrono smiled, meeting Remington's gaze just before both he and Rosette disappeared inside the building. If Chrono had been forced to guess he would have said Remington was thanking him, understanding perhaps that if it weren't for him Rosette might not have given up so easily.

* * *

><p>Rosette Christopher was mad, and she was going to make it as obvious as she could. She kicked a stone as she stomped across the grass, still damp with morning dew. She folded her arms in the over-sized shawl she'd taken from Chrono, glowering and sticking out her tongue at the back of the tall golden-haired man who was leading her up, up, <em>up<em> the stairs to the huge arched doors of the church. Over the past three days Rosette had gone from hating Father Remington—for attempting to steal away Joshua—to liking him—for agreeing to bring them back to the Magdalene Order, and for buying her food—to hating him all over again, this time for refusing to allow Chrono to accompany them inside.

_So what if Chrono's a Devil?_ She thought with an indignant huff. She hated how Remington used the word, like it was the most insulting title you could give someone. Rosette still remembered what Chrono had said to her in the crypt under the hill. "_A being humans should fear_." But why? Why should she "fear" him? He had showed her nothing but deepest kindness. She had to admit, she didn't know a lot about Devils, but if the others were anything like Chrono then nobody should be afraid. It wasn't fair. There was so many people worse than Chrono—Father Remington for example, yet it was Chrono who was discriminated against.

Of course, meeting Aion had changed her perspective a little. She knew there was something innately dark about Chrono. It had always been there, from the first moment she had laid eyes on him in the tomb. He was nothing like Aion, but there was a part of him that she would never understand. It was old, ingrained deep within him in a place she couldn't reach even if she spent the next fifty years by his side. She was accepting of this. It was not her duty to concern herself with Chrono's past, no matter how much it seemed to haunt him. All she could do was ensure that his future held more promise, that they both succeeded in the quest they had set off on.

"Rosette," Father Remington said loudly, startling her from her own upset thoughts. "You would benefit to remember what I say. This is a big place, and if you're to be living here from now on we wouldn't want you getting lost."

She nodded, cheeks puffy. She was too angry to look him in the eyes. It took her a moment to really register what he'd said.

"L-living here!?"

"Why, of course. You didn't think I was just going to let you go on your merry way, did you? You're twelve-years-old, not even close to coming-of-age. A self-respecting young lady like yourself can't be wandering all alone in a city like this."

"I wouldn't be alone..."

"We're not having this discussion. There's no way you're leaving, not alone or with that Devil."

"Stop calling him that. His name's Chrono."

Remington sighed, face softening as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Rosette. This... this isn't easy for me either, please know that."

"Then make it easy."

Rosette stared hard at the Minister, and with a gentle smile he nodded his head. "I'll do my best, but you have to reciprocate. We'll have all the time in the world for that, well..." his eyes fell briefly on the pocket watch Chrono had given her. "Not _all_ the time. Now come along. I'll give you a short tour, and then it's off to the nurse with you. You told me when I found you that you weren't hurt, but I just want to make sure you're healthy, no lingering sickness. Things like that spread like wildfire in such close-quarters, and you'll be staying with the other sisters soon enough."

Rosette followed Father Remington deeper into the chapel, taking a moment to look around now that she was feeling a bit more secure. She wasn't happy that Remington was attempting to force her to stay here, and part of her was already plotting to break out and snatch Chrono from the weapon-master's shed. They could scale the fence, stay out of the cold for maybe a few hours before having to find a nice box to live in. _No, that won't do_. She doubted Chrono would ever let her stay in a box.

"This is the chapel, where we hold daily mass, and where we celebrate special occasions," he explained with a wide hand gesture. "This establishment really is like a family. We all support each other, we all train together. I would not say Magdalene is your average convent. We have branches all over North America now, in San Fransisco and Chicago, and life here is really quite pleasant once you get used to it. The members will hopefully become your real siblings, in time."

Rosette highly doubted that. She already had Joshua, and she'd managed to lose him. She didn't need any more _siblings_.

"In the next building over you'll find the cafeteria. Our members would be there having breakfast at the present time."

Rosette had to jog to keep up with the Father, her braids bobbing. They quickly came to the end of a long hall, where a staircase ascended up onto the next floor of the cathedral. She followed Remington, the Minister talking here and there, telling her where the dormitories and washrooms were situated, in a separate building adjacent to the dining hall. One floor was reserved for brothers, one for sisters, much like Seventh Bell. The whole situation seemed very similar to an orphanage. Rosette couldn't help but get the feeling that a lot of the people here came from similar backgrounds as her, parent-less orphans who had nowhere else to go go and nobody else to turn to.

_Not exactly like me though_, she thought as she ran a finger over the face of the watch once again.

"And here," Remington said then, coming to a dead stop at the end of the long hall. "Is Sister Kate Valentine's office, the head nun of the Order of Magdalene, and your superior. An agreeable woman, at times. She's been waiting for us." He took a deep breath, straightening the lapel of his jacket before giving a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in," came a hard, feminine voice. Remington ushered Rosette forward.

"Good morning, Sister Kate," Remington said, pushing Rosette as they both entered a brightly lit, circular office. Windows lined the wall behind the Sister's desk, where she sat with folded arms and a pensive stare. She had pale skin and large brown eyes, a pretty lady, but it was hard to tell with the deep black wimple she wore. Her dainty nose was tipped with a pair of spectacles, and she looked very grave.

Rosette thought she was very annoying.

"Is this the girl?"

"This is she."

Remington folded his arms, back pressed against the closed door as Rosette moved steadily forward.

"Take a seat," Sister Kate instructed with a nod in the direction of the cushioned chair in front of her desk. Rosette did so, wrapping the shawl around her more tightly. In that same somber tone Sister Kate spoke to Rosette, asking her question after question. She inquired about the orphanage, and about Joshua and Aion, the fate of the other orphans, until at last she took a look at the watch around Rosette's neck. "Some would think you a very foolish girl. That timepiece around your neck, it is a danger to you. Here at the Order of Magdalene we seek to end the Contracts of ignorant humans who think summoning a Demon will solve all their problems, make them rich or seek revenge. Do you even know what a Contract is?"

"An agreement with a Devil," Rosette said without any hesitation, remembering what Chrono had told her. "Chrono got his horns stolen, so he has to—"

"_Feed _on your soul," Kate spat, her face twisting with disgust. "Suck it dry until nothing remains. But nothing can be done now. You made the deal, you must suffer the consequences, and believe me when I say you will." She turned to Remington. "Now, where is the Devil in question? Locked in the basement hopefully."

"I sent him to the Elder. He should be safely tied up by now."

"T-tied up?" Rosette exclaimed with horror, gawking at Remington. She was about to round on the Minister with shaking fists when he laughed softly. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Such an impudent child..." Sister Kate grumbled, and Rosette shot her a dirty look.

"Tied up as in otherwise engaged," Remington said, still chuckling. "As if any of us could restrain that Devil. Not that I think Sister Kate here would object. Now, if that's all we'll be off to the infirmary."

"Very well," Sister Kate said, waving her hand dismissively. "She'll need new clothes. That shawl looks like it was worn by a corpse at one point."

"Not far from it," responded Remington. Rosette rolled her eyes as she accompanied the Minister out of Sister Kate's office and back into the hall.

* * *

><p>Despite how much change the city of New York had undergone over the past fifty years, the Magdalene Order had barely developed at all. Chrono's last visit might have been brief, but as far as he could tell only a few buildings had been added, dormitories more than likely to accommodate the growing number of applicants interested in hunting Devils. Were things really so bad now? Humans summoning Devils... had it really become such a common occurrence that it merited an establishment of this magnitude to keep the evil at bay?<p>

Chrono was more than aware of how much damage his kind could do, but looking at the grand cathedral he knew these people could be doing nothing more than scratching the surface of Pandemonium. They knew nothing of Devils.

Done with his brief moment of recognition, Chrono took a deep breath and set his sights on the building Remington had instructed he go straight to. With only slight hesitation he made his way across the field of finely cut grass to the cobbled path that wound its way to the door of the door. Standing in front of the entrance, Chrono hung his arms limply at his sides. He knew he should knock, but he didn't want to startle this Elder. Had Remington even warned him he was coming? He had watched the Minister call the Order a few times while they were on the road from Michigan, so he had reason to assume many already knew he was here—a Devil in a House of God. Chrono didn't know if there really was a deity up there calling the shots, but if there was he certainly did have a sense of irony.

Chrono finally found the courage to knock. The second his knuckles struck the wood there was a scraping sound, like a chair being moved, from the room within, and a wheezy voice called out to him.

"If that's Sister Kate, the girls are lying. I was nowhere near the bathhouse window at 9pm last night."

Bathhouse? Chrono cocked his head, reaching for the door handle. He pushed through and found himself standing at the entrance to a small, cluttered room. The walls were covered in bookshelves and almost every inch of floor was taken up by some strange looking metal instrument. Chrono didn't know what to think of it, and his eyes were swiftly drawn to the man standing over the large workbench at the center of the room.

"Umm... Sir?" Came Chrono's small voice. The man looked up at once, evidently surprised by the sudden arrival of the child who was in no way a hot-headed Sister of the Order. He was a very old man, grey and wizened with a big nose and face covered in wrinkles. Messy grey hair prouted from his head and chin, and there was an almost deceptively inquisitive air about him. It worried Chrono.

"Come on in, my boy," said the man, making a welcoming gesture with his hand. As Chrono entered he dropped the large tool he was using onto his worktable, the metal clanging loudly and sending a few bolts and screws skittering off the desk and across the hardwood floor. Instantly the man was in his face, staring at him through a pair of goggles that magnified his eyes to several times their natural size. "Heavens me, what a sight you are. Sister Kate told me you'd be coming but I didn't think you'd be so... hmm," he paused, scratching his pointed beard. "A Devil if ever I did see one."

"You're not wrong," Chrono said with an awkward smile. "I'm Chrono."

"As in Sinner?" The man's eyes sparkled deviously. Chrono blinked in response, wondering how this old man knew him. He was ancient, in his late seventies at least, so he had probably still been alive during the Sinners' time, but he was still human. _At least this guy's actually aged_, he thought as the Elder took a step back and went toward his bookshelf. He slipped a hardcover off the shelf, presenting it to Chrono. "Page 96," he said. "You are quite famous in these times, slayer of one-hundred, killer of Mary of Magdalene. I was a young thing last I heard of you, and I admit, you've changed."

"So we've met? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't remember your face."

"Well I have packed on a few years since," the Elder chuckled. "Edward Hamilton's the name. How I know you isn't important now, I reckon. It was years ago."

When Chrono looked at the page of the book he couldn't hide the slight frown that overtook his face. The illustration showed him alongside the Holy Woman, his long spine-like appendage wrapped around her body like a restraint, his eyes flaring bright crimson and his fangs bared. Even he couldn't deny he looked like an outright monstrosity. How differently the scene had played out from his perspective, but he could understand why those at the Order of Magdalene would choose to paint him in this light. For all intents and purposes, he had stolen away their light and hope.

"I'm sorry," he found himself saying, meeting the Elder's gaze. He wasn't even sure if this old man knew what he was apologizing for, but it didn't matter. Someone needed to hear it, whether they understood or not. "I promise things are different now."

"I would certainly hope so, otherwise good old Father Remington never would have ferried you all the way from Michigan. I was told a brief recount of what happened at Seventh Bell Orphanage."

Chrono averted his gaze momentarily, and the Elder didn't miss it.

"You saved a young girl's life. Who can hold that against you?"

_Just about everybody, myself included_... he thought.

"Don't pay too much attention to Father Remington. He is what you might call _blinded by love_. Even the best of us fall victim to weakness. We all felt great adoration for Miss Magdalene, but the fact that you seem to regret your decisions of the past is enough for me. Now, with all that behind us, would you care to help me with this experiment here? I'm working to perfect a special aluminum alloy that won't melt when it comes in contact with more caustic Devil blood. Take a seat right here," he gestured for a chair next to the one he had been sitting on, and with a little nod Chrono accepted his invitation.

* * *

><p>"Open your mouth wide," the nurse said. "Come on, say awww."<p>

Rosette was feeling particularly stubborn after her encounter with the Head Nun. She kept fidgeting on the doctor's table, folding her arms, shaking her head, crossing her legs. She had just set her jaw in a tight lock when the nurse sighed with exasperation. Good, she was getting annoyed. That only meant Rosette's plan was working. The fact that this woman was only trying to help dawned on Rosette, but she didn't care.

Remington's voice sounded from the hall. "Rosette, please cooperate. I don't want to be here all day."

Rosette stuck out her tongue and the nurse took a chance. She peered into Rosette's mouth for a second, then backed off again, pulling her gloves off. She was lucky she was so fast, otherwise her finger might have ended up clenched between Rosette's incisors.

"Alright Father Remington, I think we're all finished here."

Remington stepped through the door, giving the nurse an apologetic smile.

"She's a healthy girl, in good shape. How old is she?"

"Twelve—"

"Thirteen," Rosette corrected, her voice surprisingly flat. "It's January 23rd. I turned thirteen today."

"Y-you didn't mention it was your birthday."

"You didn't ask."

Remington straightened up, looking across the room at the girl as she kicked her legs back and forth on the examination table. Rosette could feel his eyes on her, but she wasn't about to acknowledge him again so soon. As a result, the Minister turned his attention back on the nurse.

"Her breathing's a little shallow. Do you know if she's been ill?"

The voices of the adults were drowned out as Rosette looked out the window. She could see the corner of the building where they'd left Chrono from here, and she instantly found herself wondering if he was okay without her. When she focused back on Remington she saw that he had followed the nurse to the other side of the infirmary. They spoke so quietly that Rosette only made out the word _contract_. Great, they were talking about her. Did the Minister have nothing better to discuss with the adults than her transgressions with Chrono?

Both Remington and the nurse returned a few minutes later with a pile of what looked like clothes.

"We don't often take in Sisters so young, so hopefully these fit," Remington said, placing the clothes on Rosette's lap. "Change. I'll wait for you in the hall."

Rosette didn't waste time before pulling on the ensemble: a long habit with white and gold adornments and a wimple much like Sister Kate's, both the same shade of blue. She had already been forced to undress to her undergarments when the nurse had looked her over, so it didn't take long to change. She stood up, allowing the hem of the dress to fall to her feet. It was a little baggy and the sleeves and skirt were a bit long, but otherwise it fit her well. She looked at her reflection in the window, feeling somehow dissatisfied. She missed the little pink dress she'd always worn with Joshua, but she was entering a new chapter in her life, and that meant change. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a Sister of the Order of Magdalene now.

"Are you ready to meet your new siblings?" Remington wondered when Rosette stepped back into the hall. "You look quite presentable if I do say so myself. A lovely girl when you aren't frowning or making other rude gestures."

Rosette shot him her best evil-eye.

"Yes, yes. Come along, we've got things to do."

Rosette started walking, but the Minister held her back.

"Just one more thing."

He reached for her head. Her immediate instinct was to shove him away, but she refrained herself from doing so. His hands grasped the material of the wimple on her head, straightening it. He looked her in the eyes, fully smiling for what felt to Rosette the first time since he had found them at Seventh Bell. The words he whispered made her heart flutter.

"Happy birthday."


	3. Chapter Three: Nightmares

**I Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade.**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER THREE-<strong>

**Nightmares**

The night was freezing against her skin. It embraced her, encouraging her onward across the snow-covered yard of Seventh Bell. She couldn't remember the last time it had snowed like this—definitely before she met Chrono, back when she and her brother were still together.

Rosette and Joshua might never have had family of their own, but they had always been blessed with each other's company. Siblings, one born a year after the other, orphaned early in life. The seasons passed over the little orphanage in the countryside, transforming both the boy and the girl into proud children who refused to be resigned to a single fate. Joshua, the sickly brother who wanted to explore the farthest reaches of the globe, and Rosette, the older sister who needed to make her brother's dream to come true.

_Where are you?_ She thought, squinting across the snowy landscape, hoping to see the boy's blond head bob into view through the thick curtain of white. She had no such luck.

White flecks tickled her cheeks, decorating her shoulders and hair. The wind chilled her to the bone, but she walked on. She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to keep moving. She couldn't stay still for long. If she did something terrible would happen.

_Silly girl, something terrible already happened. And it was all your fault._ Her own voice whispered in the back of her head, and she shivered.

Suddenly she began to feel that someone was watching her. She turned sharply, frigid air stinging her lungs. Wind buffeted her and she wanted to squeeze her eyes shut. The summer dress she wore was too thin for this weather, and she wrapped her arms around herself, fear crawling up her spine. The path behind her was lifeless. The sound of the storm was her only company, but she knew she couldn't always believe her eyes.

_Not everything is as it seems._

"W-who's there?" She called out to the snowy night, fists trembling. "I know you're there. You better come out right now or I'll—"

A piercing laugh cut her off. Her heart skipped a beat. She heard several things: the flapping of wings overhead, the howling of wind and the screeching of a bird. Rosette shielded her face as an enormous black eagle swooped above her, nearly clawing her with its talons.

Rosette didn't want to be afraid, but she couldn't stop her body from shaking. She turned on the spot and began to sprint in the direction of Seventh Bell, seeking safe-haven from the cold and the monster that pursued her through the snow. She needed to get inside. She needed to find Joshua. He was waiting for her. He had to be! She needed to protect him, as she always had.

_You can't do that… he's gone._

"That's a lie!" She cried out, shaking her head as memory flooded her. The tomb, the Devil, the horns… Seventh Bell was no more. It was trapped forever in time, frozen like stone. Joshua had gone away with the white-haired Demon, with the creature responsible for leaving her childhood home in ruin. He was coming after her now. He was going to steal her too.

Wasn't someone supposed to be protecting her? A vision of dark wings flashed before her eyes—a stern face, gold eyes that looked into the deepest part of her soul. The clock bounced against her chest as she ran, and she heard the ticking of her life draining away.

_Where are you? You promised you'd be here for me, that you'd protect me. We made a deal, didn't we?_

Rosette was panting fiercely when she finally reached her destination, the front steps of the orphanage. Her chest felt like lead. Something was crushing her from the inside-out. In time she would come to know this feeling well—the sensation of Chrono taking her time.

"C-Chrono…" She gasped, sinking to her knees in the snow. "I need you. Please…"

"He can't help you now," said Aion's voice. It filled every crevice of her mind, making her head throb painfully. She curled up into a ball, shivering uncontrollably from both the cold and the Devil's influence. "Don't you see? There can be no victory for you. Not now, not ever. You will never face your brother again. Even if you do miraculously succeed in finding me, your life with be cut-short by your guardian's own hand. How ironic this all is. They say history is bound to repeat, but to think that we would be locked in the same situation from fifty years past. Foolish Chrono. He never learns."

Rosette murmured Chrono's name again, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt so weak, so useless. She was just a kid in the end, the same kid who had run across this field so many times, who had looked out across the valley, imagining a future for herself and for her brother—planning the life she would create for him.

Joshua, the boy chosen by God himself, and Rosette, the girl who would in time trade the life she had always dreamed of for the love she never thought she would have.

Aion called out her name loudly, and Rosette, terrified beyond all reckoning, began to cry. She was alone...

"Rosette! _Rosette_! _ROSETTE!_"

Aion's voice transformed into Joshua's, and the new sound cut Rosette deeper than any weapon ever could. She wanted to die, anything to get away—

Rosette woke with a start, heart ramming against her chest! It took her a few seconds to realize where she was, and when she did she let out a deep sigh, falling back against her pillows and pulling her comforter up past her chin. She could feel herself shaking, and she felt instantly frustrated.

_That dream again…_

She reached up and rubbed her forehead, thankful for the hundredth time that she had been stowed away in a small single dormitory while arrangements were made for her to move in with the other Sisters. She didn't want to explain these night terrors to herself, let alone to a group of other girls. She could just imagine them huddled around her bed, whispering about fetching Sister Kate, after Rosette woke them all up with another gasp of fear. Talk about embarrassing. They were already uneasy about her. The last thing she needed was to have something she couldn't control draw attention to her even more.

Every night for the past five days—ever since her arrival with Father Remington—Rosette had been woken by that same dream. The snow, the bird, the taunting voice. It was always exactly the same, and it always left her with the same feeling of dread. She knew it was only a dream. She knew none of it was real, that everything Aion said to her was a figment of her own fears.

That she would never see Joshua again.

That she would never stop Aion.

That Chrono would take her life and she would accomplish nothing from that sacrifice.

These thoughts were mainly subconscious. She would never allowed herself to think like that during waking hours.

With a deep sigh she sat up in bed. She wasn't getting back to sleep any time soon. Gazing around the tiny dormitory, she took in the minimalistic wood dresser, the faded wallpaper, the end-table, the traces of sunlight peeking through the closed curtains.

_Sunlight!?_

She realized with a jolt that it was a lot later that she had originally thought. Scrambling out of bed, she tugged off her nightgown and replaced it as fast as she could with her blue habit. She raced for the door, stuffing her feet into her shoes and internally cursing herself. She could practically already hear the scolding she was going to get from Sister Kate, but she didn't really care about that. She had probably missed breakfast!

She came to a dead-stop right in front of the door. On the floorboards, in a position that suggested it had been shoved under the crack, was a roughly folded piece of paper. Her brows furrowed with concern as she snatched it up and read it to herself.

_"It's your turn to do the dishes. Also, you forgot to sweep the hall yesterday. You better get your act together and start doing your chores otherwise Sister Kate will hear about it."_

Rosette yawned, crumpling the note and tossing it over her shoulder. She had been worried it would be something important from Remington regarding Joshua, but no, just a silly complaint from one of the other Sisters. She always had time to do chores later. She had more important things to worry about today. After all, tonight was the night she was going to sneak Chrono into the convent.

* * *

><p>Chrono stretched on the couch, blinking in the early morning sunlight. The Elder—with whom he had taken up residence under Father Remington's orders—always left the curtains wide open, and the Devil's eyes were a little sensitive. Chrono had a sneaking suspicion the Elder liked to keep watch out the windows in case one of the Sisters was foolish enough to leave her own drapes open while she was getting dressed.<p>

It had not taken long for Chrono to discern that Edward Hamilton was quite the old letch, not that he was in any position to judge. The man was letting him stay in his house, and Chrono was beyond thankful. He was as close to his Contractor as he was going to get. Ideally he would have taken a room near hers inside the convent, but considering the fact that he had not yet been allowed out of the Elder's workplace, that wish was more than definitely pushing it.

As he sat up on the sofa Chrono had to overcome a brief spell of exhaustion. The sensation was laced with fear, and it was far from foreign to him. He knew without seeing her that Rosette had experienced yet another nightmare last night. As a result of the unique connection they shared, he was sometimes privy to her stronger bursts of emotion. It had been a little disconcerting of late because he wasn't with her. The Astral he consumed gave him no context for these emotions, and he was left to wonder what she was going through. He wished he could talk to her.

"Chrono, are you up?" The Elder called to him from the next room, and Chrono jumped off the couch, running a hand through his long hair as he ventured to Edward Hamilton's workspace.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Ah. There you are. Look here, I think I've perfected it," the Elder said with a wide smile. That expression could only mean one of two things, either one of the girls _had_ left her drapes open, or he had just made a breakthrough on one of his inventions. The fact that he was currently bent over his worktable told Chrono that it was the second. "Now we just need a Devil's blood to test it."

"B-blood?" Chrono's eyes widened as the Elder stared at him, goggles giving him the impression of a gigantic fly. He quickly clarified that he wasn't that kind of Devil, laughing shyly. He could just picture the Elder shoving a big needle into his arm, given just how many times the old man had already _joked_ about how beneficial Chrono would be to his experiments. In fact, as far as he knew he was only being allowed to stay under the title of "research subject." To the higher-ups in the Order he was no different from one of the many bubbling beakers littering the Elder's workspace.

Thankfully Chrono was given reprise when the man started laughing, clearly finding something amusing in his reaction.

"Not yours, my boy. Not that I would refuse if you offered. When you've lived in the pursuit of scientific advancement for as long as I have you pick up a few tricks, and a few special subjects." The Elder straightened his back as much as his old bones would allow. "We've got all we need right here. But first, breakfast. It's waffle day. Want me to bring you something from the hall? You seemed to like that black tea."

"If it's not a bother," Chrono replied. "I'm not really in a position to be picky."

He had to respect the Elder. He really was trying his best to make Chrono's less-than-ideal situation a little better. Remington had strictly forbidden him from leaving the lab, and he doubted that was going to change anytime soon. As he had explained it before leaving for a mission several days ago, there was a lot of preparation to conclude before a Devil could be allowed access to even the public areas of the convent. Chrono had no say in the matter.

"Have you talked to Sister Kate yet?" The Elder asked, reading the Devil like a book.

Chrono shook his head. He didn't want to sound like he was complaining, but the Elder implored that he continue. With a sigh he said, "You know I haven't left the lab, and she hasn't been down to meet with me."

The Elder scratched his beard, deep in thought. "Hmm. I would talk to her on your behalf, but I doubt it would make much of a difference. This is a corporate decision. She's just one vote."

Chrono smiled. "Don't worry about me, really. I'm fine."

"What about your little miss? Have you seen her?"

"R-Rosette?" Chrono was a little taken aback. He had not expected the Elder to bring up Rosette in casual conversation, and he found himself feeling a little unsure of how to respond. He gave an attempt. "I'm sure she's busy. She wouldn't want me bothering her now, not when she's just getting settled. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"I had the privilege of meeting her yesterday. Lovely girl. A little small for her age, but I'm sure she'll fill out nicely in the coming years. Funny thing though, she only asked about you. She wanted to know where you were staying, how I was treating you. Came close to threatening me, she did. She's sweet, if not a little hot-headed."

"That's Rosette," Chrono laughed softly, the friendly expression he wore concealing the twinge of concern that struck him as he realized Rosette had probably been inquiring about him at any possible turn. When they were still at the orphanage he had occasionally observed the Christopher siblings from afar. He had seen enough to know that Rosette didn't always work well with other people, figures of authority in particular. She liked to do things her own way. Chrono didn't like the idea of her facing such an overwhelmingly new experience all alone, not when he was supposed to be watching over her. That was his part in the deal they had struck, but so far he wasn't exactly doing everything he could. He knew he wasn't to blame. He didn't even have permission to enter the convent.

Chrono knew there was a distinct probability they weren't allowing Rosette to venture anywhere near the Elder's lab, but forcibly keeping her separated from him was almost definitely a mistake the Brothers and Sisters of the convent would come to regret. Controlling Rosette wasn't exactly easy. If she cared enough about something there was no way to restrain her. Saying no only made her more determined.

Chrono turned his head to look out the window, internally willing that Rosette refrain from doing something stupid. Not now, not at such a critical point. "Rosette..." He said to himself. "Just put aside your pride for a bit. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Rosette's fears were realized. She had missed breakfast. She grumbled in annoyance to herself as she stomped down the hall to the great hall of the cathedral, where she knew the other Sisters and Brothers would be seated for lauds. How they expected her to be on alert without food was beyond her. This was already her third time late since her arrival, not that she was too upset about it. She had been late for morning prayers all the time back at the orphanage. Who could really blame her? There were always better things to do and see outside.<p>

As she pushed open the big wooden doors a loud creaking noise filled her ears. It entered the room beyond too, causing every Sister and Brother to shudder as the small girl in blue pushed her way into the hall. She was not graceful about taking her seat either, stumbling over peoples' feet and muttering "sorry," "squeeze over a little "sorry," and "was that your foot?" repeatedly as she tried to find a spot on the pews as far away from Mary, Anna and Claire as was possible. When she finally sat down every Order member seemed to sigh all at once.

"Nice of you to join us, Sister Rosette," called Sister Kate, who was taking over for Minister Remington while he was off on his mission. Rosette was starting to think he was away most of the time, perhaps in order to avoid Sister Kate's glares of disapproval, which were enough to urge just about anybody to hide behind their pew. Rosette was about to do just this when the Head Nun spoke again. "Now return to the verse, everybody. I don't want to be here all day."

Prayers ended within twenty minutes of Rosette's arrival. After Sister Kate dismissed them she was quick to sneak out of the room, carefully getting out before Mary, Anna and Claire saw her leave. She followed the covered walkway back to her room in the main building, more than aware that if she stepped even a foot out of line Sister Kate would be more than quick to catch her. She could have sworn there was someone always keeping an eye on her. She had a feeling the Head Nun had the tendency to watch the courtyard from her window in the church, ensuring that Rosette didn't make any more attempts to go down to the Elder's room in the main building. Rosette had given it a fair number of tries already, and had been caught every time, whether by Kate herself or one of the other members. It was expressly known that young Order members weren't allowed to enter the laboratory, which just happened to be where Chrono was currently being kept. Remington had "forgotten" to let her in on that little detail before separating her from Chrono, something she had every intention of taking up with him when he returned from his mission.

Rosette had a plan. She had come up with it during her sleepless hours alone in the little room, and she was determined it would work this time. As soon as she got back to the girl's dormitory she went right for the laundry room. She was glad to find it empty, and without hesitation she tore through the hampers, grabbing as many sheets as she could carry. Arms full, she trudged back to her room. Her scheme wasn't exactly original, but she had a feeling it was going to prove effective. There was no way the Order members kept a lookout at night, especially considering they went to bed at an ungodly early hour. That aside, she very much doubted she would be able to get to sleep again without seeing Chrono.

She tied the sheets together into a long rope. Her room was only one floor up, so it didn't need to be very long. Five sheets was more than enough. After hours she would drop the rope from her windowsill and climb down onto the lawn below. She had already gathered rocks to throw at the Elder's window. Guessing which room Chrono was in would take a little work, but she was confident the old man wouldn't send her away even if she did accidentally wake him. She could be very persuasive.

When she was finished she admired her handiwork with a characteristic smirk, blue eyes sparkling. She had finished in record-breaking time. She was definitely going to be early for lunch, which was just how she liked it.

Once again, Rosette managed not to be found by her fellow Sisters as she made her way back to the dining hall. She quickly filled her plate and shoveled the food down her throat just as fast. She did it with such speed that she didn't even remember what had been served, only that it had needed a little more seasoning. When she was done she left once more, staying out of the general bustle as the hall filled with Brothers and Sisters of all ages. They didn't give her a second glance. She was just one of the many girls staying here, nothing special. She wasn't even comparable to those dressed in the cobalt blue uniforms reserved only for members involved in field combat. She had not given her future at the Order a great deal of thought, despite Remington's insistence that she stay and train until she was a capable fighter. She wasn't really a Sister. She was barely even a guest.

After lunch came midday prayers, during which Rosette nearly fell asleep. She escaped once more, feeling more and more confident about her stealth abilities. She had managed to avoid being caught all day, despite having seen the other Sisters several times. It was certainly something to commend. Come suppertime, however, Rosette's luck did not fair so well. She had arrived at supper late in the hopes that Mary and the others would already be gone, and she was glad to find that she had assumed correctly. She ate fast again, but just as she was preparing to depart to her room for the evening, internally cheering herself on, she heard the telltale creak of the dining hall door opening.

_Oh rats, not now!..._ She thought, looking back. Immediately her gaze fell on three Sisters, all of whom were standing with crossed arms and vexed expressions.

"Well, well, how did I know we would find her in here?" Sister Mary said, tapping her foot on the ground. She was a short girl with hair the colour of straw and huge eyes that were perhaps even bluer than Rosette's. Rosette had met all three of them shortly following her tour with Remington. She had tried to be polite, but it was not always something that came easy to her. Not only was she younger than every other Sister here, she was also different. Nobody else had to worry about kidnapped brothers, Devil Contracts or demons plaguing their nights, not that she was complaining. Deep down she was terrified of burdening more people with what should remain hers and hers alone.

The Sisters didn't look altogether upset, but it was clear they were all disappointed. Rosette felt instantly guilty. There weren't many things she fell for more than disappointment, and it wasn't like she could pretend she didn't know why. She was still mentally beating herself up for not skipping dinner.

"H-hi guys," she said, faking a smile. She was about to make some sort of attempt at getting out of the hall when Sister Anna stepped in front of the door. In her hands was a broom. Rosette noticed that the other Sisters were also carrying cleaning utensils, much to her dread. This was just what she had been afraid of, and now that she gave it a little thought, this was the worst possible time for her to be caught. Her eye caught just how dirty the hall was. Dishes? Sweeping? Mopping too, probably? If they really expected her to clean all this then she might be here all night.

"Oh no you don't," Anna said, and with a few steps forward she placed the broom in a very disgruntled Rosette's hands. "Sorry you've been avoiding your chores for three days, because now you've got to work three times as hard to catch up. Don't complain if it takes a while."

Rosette groaned, "Come on, can't I do this later—?"

"We don't know how they did things at that orphanage," Sister Claire cut in. "But here, we do our chores so we all have a nice place to stay." Claire was generally a little less outspoken than Mary or Anna. The fact that she was actually putting forth an opinion on this matter told Rosette that the girls were serious.

Rosette sighed, looking down at the floor with a dejected frown. She could feel the eyes of all three Sisters on her. She knew they wouldn't leave her alone until she actually started pitching in around here, but how could she? This wasn't really her home, was it? It was just a place to stay while she figured things out, right? She had been telling herself this, but she was beginning to doubt it even herself. As she walked the halls for the past few days she had begun to feel more and more accustomed to being here. There was something comforting about it, but at the same time, she hated it. She shouldn't feel comfortable, not without her brother.

"Y-you know, we can help," Mary said then, and Rosette's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, unable to respond. Was she serious? "But just this once," she continued. "After that it's up to you to remember." She looked at Claire and Anna, and they both nodded, together hoisting the mop bucket off the floor. "We've been talking, you know... about you. Before you get upset, it wasn't anything bad. We just know how hard it is to be new here. It really is nice here once you get used to it. We were all in your position once. I know it's different for you, what with your brother being missing and all, but it's not good to push people away. We're here to help, and I'm not just talking about cleaning."

Rosette knew Mary was right. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew it in her heart. In truth part of the reason she had been steering clear of her chores had to do with avoiding the others. It wasn't that she disliked them. For all intents and purposes they seemed like nice people, but something made it so difficult for her to adjust. Maybe she was scared, or maybe she was just worried about fitting in. Part of her believed she was nothing like the other girls, and it was that same part that told her that they shouldn't want anything to do with her. They were still in the dark about Chrono, but the fact that she could see so many barriers between them restricted her.

"Rosette, we're sorry if we've been hard on you at all..." Mary went on, pausing. This was clearly difficult for her, and Rosette couldn't help but wonder if she really meant it. "In all honesty it's been a while since we've had a new Sister."

"I'll do my job from now on." Rosette responded, giving the girl a slight glance.

"That's good to hear. Let's just get it over with so we can get to bed before curfew."

With that said, Rosette felt a small weight lift off her shoulders. She clutched the broom more securely, and with a little hesitance started brushing it along the floor, catching any bit of dirt or crumb and sweeping it into a pile. Mary did the dishes while Anna handled the dustpan. Claire washed down the floor with the mop when they had finished, and in no time at all the hall was sparkling clean. Rosette rubbed her forehead, letting out a breath as she stared at the spotless room.

"You can go now," Mary said. "Just one more thing. Try not to be late for lauds again. Sister Kate looked like she was three seconds from throwing her bible at your face."

Rosette smirked, nodded and then turned around in the direction of the door. She didn't bother turning back one last time in their direction, but if she had she would not have been able to miss the uneasy glance they all shared.

* * *

><p>Chrono was more than adaptive to the Elder's desire to go to bed early. He did the same, whether he was tired or not. By 8:00 he was already curled up on his couch. The room was dark. The window let in no light from outside, and Chrono was attempting to keep his eyes shut, but he was on-edge. No matter what he did he couldn't stop himself from focusing on the Astral flowing into him, searching absently signs of her well-being. He couldn't quite rid himself of a strange and rather unprecedented feeling of restlessness.<p>

Tap-tap! Tap!

His eyes flitted open, emanating a slight red glow. He sat up, looking around. Even in this form, his senses were more attuned than those of a regular human child. He could feel that there was something watching him, and he braced himself. It wasn't anything dangerous, he could tell that much, but he was certain he wasn't alone. It was only then that he recognized the telltale tapping of rocks against the window. His heart might have skipped a beat when he realized what was happening.

_She's here._

He scrambled up off the couch, crossing the room in a few short strides so he could see outside. He peered out, eyes instantly falling on the dark form of his Contractor. Consolation and annoyance flooded him in equal quantities. He was beyond relieved to see her, but irritated that he had been right. He had just known she would try something stupid like this. Sneaking out of the convent in the middle of the night to visit her Devil? Classic Rosette.

Still, he pried the window open, unable to restrain the part of him that wanted to talk to hear her voice.

"Chrono!" She said gleefully, waving her arms and jumping up and down. As if he couldn't see her quite clearly. "That weird old man said you were here. Everybody here goes to bed so early here. It's like clockwork." She was laughing, much to Chrono's feeling of respite. Unfortunately her stubbornness was included in this. She never seemed to think things through. Hoping she would follow his advice, he gestured that she go back to the convent, but she folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at him in complete disappointment. "You really think I'm going back after I went through the trouble to get all the way here? I swept the entire dining hall for you!"

Chrono made another gesture, but was met by only the throwing of another pebble by his Contractor. This one whizzed by his head and struck the wall, and he quickly got out of firing range. Hot-headed was understatement. Rosette could be downright vicious. The rocks kept coming for a few more seconds. When they stopped he braved to take another look out the window. He nearly fell backwards in shock when he heard a scraping sound. Rosette's head and shoulders came into view. She had hoisted herself up by the windowsill.

Chrono panicked, leaning forward out the window to grab her. He couldn't watch her fall. "Take my hands!" He said, desperately reaching for her. She followed his orders, her grasp strong, but when he tried to pull her up he noticed a small smile spread across her lips. His heart sank. She was actually physically stronger than him in this form, and he knew even before she tugged that he wouldn't be able to stop her from dragging him right out the window with her. She did just that, and he cried out as he landed with a thud on the ground on top of her. He scrambled up immediately, terrified that he had hurt her, but she was already laughing.

"T-the look on your face!" She choked, clutching her sides as she rolled on the grass. "That was so worth it. I just can't believe you fell for it! You might be more gullible than Joshua."

"Rosette!" Chrono whined. "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be outside at this time."

She wiped dirt off her face, smiling at him. "Who knew a Devil would be such a stickler for rules?"

"I-I'm not, it's just—"

She made him stop talking when she grabbed his arm, hoisting herself up and dusting off the back of the blue habit she wore with her other hand.

"I'm here to rescue you," she said. "You can thank me later. Now come on, let's go back to my room. I made a place for you to stay. That old Nun will never know—hang on, is that a straight jacket!?" Rosette's eyes bulged as she looked Chrono up and down. He instantly did the same, realizing that she was talking about the white buckled coat the Elder had given him on his first night in the lab. The girl's fists shook with anger. "That... old geezer... put you... in a _straight jacket_." She blew up instantly, fuming like an overstuffed pot. "That's it, he's dead!" She tried going for the window again. Thankfully Chrono was fast enough to grab her by the arm.

"I-it's fine, Rosette," he expressed, barely managing to hold the angry girl back. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"It's a straight jacket, Chrono!" She flailed. "Those buckles are for tying you up, unless..." She stopped fighting, smirking as she turned back toward him. "You didn't do something bad, did you?"

"N-no!"

"Are you sure? You look guilty."

He sighed, "Don't you think I actually would be tied up if I had?"

She nodded her head, obviously seeing his logic.

"It's alright. We can get you a habit inside."

"Rosette..." Chrono's tone was a little more assertive, but he lost it when she looked at him questioningly. He wanted tell her why he couldn't go with her, but he couldn't stand to break her heart like that. The thought of disappointing her terrified him. Still, his hesitance must have been enough for her to detect that he was feeling uneasy, because her big smile started to straighten. "It's just that I don't want to get in the way. You should be making new friends, not wasting your time worrying about me."

"Wasting my time...?"

"No, that's not what I mean," he quickly said, averting his gaze. He found himself looking at the monastery. "This is for you. All of this. We're here for you. It wouldn't be fair to have my presence stop you from doing what you have to."

"I don't care about that."

"But I do. This is a new opportunity for you."

Rosette pouted, crossing her arms and averting her gaze. She was still childish in so many ways. Chrono found her behavior a little disconcerting. Before meeting Rosette and Joshua, he had never really interacted with human children. It was an entirely new experience for him, but one that he could not say he hated. Her immature nature was part of what made him feel needed. That didn't mean he felt like arguing with her on the lawn of the Order about whether or not he was going to spend the next few days shut up in her closet. Much to his surprise she nodded her head, letting out a sigh as she turned around.

"Sounds like something the other Sisters said today. Fine, I get it..." She said, and Chrono was happy to see that she didn't look completely destroyed by his refusal to accompany her back to the convent. "Let's make a deal, just for tonight."

"Rosette—"

"I'm not talking about that. I just want someone to talk to. Everybody here is so uptight. It's like..."

"Being back at the orphanage?" Chrono said, a little smile working its way across his lips. He thought Rosette would deny his observation, but to his surprise she met his gaze, the sad sheen in them telling him everything he needed to know. He could only imagine how she was feeling. After living confined for so long it was probably so difficult to be forced back into a similar situation, especially without Joshua. When they had met she had been carefree, genuinely optimistic, but none of it was not for her own sake. Her positive attitude was a reflection of her need to support Joshua. She was strong because Joshua needed her to be strong. As far as she believed, Joshua was the special one. She had only ever been an average girl.

_If only she could see how special she is..._

Chrono wanted to tell her, but he had no idea how to express it. She was fragile now. She needed something to support, and without Joshua, Chrono knew she intended to do just that for him. She believed that was her role in all this. She never wanted to be the hero, not the center of it all. She would have been happy watching over Joshua as they both grew up, ensuring that he was always happy, that he made his dreams come true. "Alright, Rosette," Chrono said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm..." She seemed to give it a little bit of thought, and then she grabbed him by the arm. "Come with me."

Before he could prepare himself she was pulling him along. They ran across the soft grass of the yard, Rosette practically forcing him to follow by keeping her hand firmly clasped around his forearm. He stumbled a little, much to the girl's amusement. Her laughter gave him a warm feeling, and he soon found himself running alongside her, no longer trailing behind, but matching her speed. They ran for what felt like a long time, zigzagging around the courtyard, down the long covered walkway that led to the back entrance of the cathedral. Chrono knew there was a possibility they would be seen. They were right in the open, but it was a chance he was willing to take. There was only so much he could do for her, but if this was what she needed now he would accept it.

Soon, Chrono found that they were veering in the direction of the front gate. He was worried she was trying to run away, but thankfully she stopped just as they reached the wrought iron barrier. She took a few more steps forward, releasing him in order to wrap her small hands around two of the bands of iron. She looked through the bars, and Chrono did the same, gazing at the city lights that spread out like a map of stars below them. He was not accustomed to observing such a show of life at once, but from this distance it didn't frighten as deeply as it had when he had first arrived. It was different, certainly, but not necessarily in a bad way. There was something almost exciting about the seeing the city in all its glory.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Rosette asked absently, eyeing him. Chrono knew the question was somewhat rhetorical, but he wanted to answer her. He just didn't know how.

"Do you not want to be a Sister?" He found himself wondering.

"N-no, that's not it at all. I do. It's just..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "It's just so new, you know? I don't expect you to understand. You're like a million years old. There can't be much that's really new to you."

"This is new," he revealed without hesitation. "All of this. It's true that I'm not a kid like you, but nobody gets to experience everything. It doesn't matter how old you are. We all lead the lives we lead."

Rosette was quiet for a few minutes, and Chrono was more than willing to let her have whatever moment she wanted. He took the time to gaze at her from the corner of his eye, taking in her somber countenance. He knew she was thinking about her brother, wondering what life he was going to lead without her.

"I've been having nightmares..." She said then, folding her arms protectively. Chrono made no response. He knew already, of course. "I keep seeing him, the other Devil. He taunts me, tells me that I'll never be able to do anything, that I'll fail. I'm not an idiot. I know it's not real, but I can't make them go away. That's the real reason I had to come here tonight. I don't know how to make the dreams stop..."

"That's because there's no shortcut. I wish I could help you... but that's the thing about personal demons. They can only be faced and conquered alone."

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," Chrono said, smiling sadly. He wasn't sure if she understood what he was saying, but it didn't matter to him. "Truthfully, I've never conquered my nightmares. But who knows? Maybe I'm just not as strong as you. I know that if one of us can find a way, it'll be you."


End file.
